Unwritten
by stupidinlove
Summary: ...I love you too ... Story will have alot of characters and alot of chapters to introduce each character so bear with me till I can write them XD


Well this is the first story I've posted on here I've read stories from here a long time now and wanted to write one! Lol anyway this is a story told from my Original character it will focus around them for a couple of chapters, but then we will get to the inuxkag love and then some mirxsan love! =D Please tell me if you like it!

(P.S I absolutely HATE Kikyou)

(P.S.S Please lawyers with the big thick suitcase don't sue me all the credit goes to Rumiko! But I can wish can't I?) Lol! Anyway Guys Enjoy.

(P.

On a Sunday night a girl lay on her bed, listening to the soft rain that landed so elegantly on her roof. Her name is Brittany Nicole, she is sixteen years old, and she has blue eyes and strawberry-blond hair. The school she goes too is different than most, because at this school there were demons, half demons, priestess and priest. They have demon slayers if the demons get out of control which hardly ever happens. She was up late just listening to the rain she couldn't sleep. She was thinking of what's was to come tomorrow. She was mostly a normal school girl but she is a half cat demon, half human.

Monday at 7:15

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

**Brittany rolled over and hit her alarm clock. She slowly opens her crystal blue eyes to the bright sun that shines. "Aaww I don't want to go to school today". She slowly got up and got her uniform which was a short tan skirt and a jacket over a blue shirt .She went to the bathroom straitened her hair and got ready . She grabbed her bookbag and went downstairs to the kitchen, once down she got herself an apple. "Nanny I'm going ".She called to her grandmother .She has lived with grandmother since she was little, she still visits her mom and brother now and then. "Bye hun ".Nanny said as she waved to Brittany. She grabbed her keys, and went out to her mustang. It's a bright blue, with silver lining. She got in and started down the road to school. **

**She parked next to the mint green Mazda. There was a girl in the same uniform on the hood. Brittany turned off her car and got out." Hey Kagome "Said Brittany as she walked up next to the girl. " Hey Britt Britt". Kagome said. "Where's everyone?" Brittany asked. "Well Miroku and Songo are already in the school, and Inuyasha and Josh aren't here yet". Kagome replied. "Aw !" Whined Brittany. A red camero pulled up next to their cars, and a boy got out. He had blond hair, deep blue eyes a bit of acne, he wore a black uniform. "Hey girls." Josh said."Hey Josh." Was their happy reply. He walked over and stood by Brittany." Hey Kagome." Came Inuyasha's voice from behind us." Hey Inuyasha ."Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him." Wahoo who. "Wishled Brittany as she watched them. "Oh Shut up your just jealous because I have my man and you don't have yours ."Said Kagome .Brittany crossed her arms and made a pout face. "Yes so." Said Brittany in a hushed voice. Kagome and Inuyasha both started laughing at her. "Shut up you guys it not funny." Said Brittany as she scowled at them. "It'll be okay Britt we know he likes you." Who are you talking about?" Growled Josh . "No one ." Came Brittany's nervous answer as she shot the laughing couple a look that said. Shut the hell up or there will be some nasty ass things happening. "Okay okay." Kagome said afraid of that look. **

"**Oh Brittany I remembered why I can over here um I got tickets to the Jason Derulo concert this week ." Josh said. "AAAWWWSSSSOOOOMMMMEEEEEE!" Screamed Brittany . "And I was wondering if you want to go?" Yes!" She said as she gave him a hug. He was surprised at first but he relaxed and hugged back. The bell rung and they scattered and went to class.**

**After the end of school Josh and Brittany meet in the parking lot. "You ready to go ." Asked Brittany. "Yeah." Said Josh. They both got in her car. **

"**So when are goanna get your licenses?" Asked Brittany. "I'm going to this week!" Said Josh. "Well that's exactly what you said two weeks ago went you failed it ." said Brittany. "I know but I've been practicing ." Said Josh ."Ya your cars been in your driveway for the last two month ." said Brittany as she laughed. "Oh well! So is it still okay if I stay at your house this week?" Asked Josh ."Boy you know Nanny loves you and would let you stay with us anytime you need to." Said Brittany ."Okay I just need to go by the house and get my stuff." Said Josh. "Okay." Brittany said as she turned down his street. **

**His parents are going out of town to help with some crises or something like that.**

**They got out of the car and up to his room. "Wow Josh you need to clean your room." Said Brittany as she looked at socks on the floor. "And now would I want to do that?" Asked Josh ."I don't know but you need to." Ha-ha." Josh laughed. He finished packing his stuff and they left. **

**They got home and went up to her room. She had a bonk bed so he got the top. "Well I'm going to take a shower back in a bit Britt." said josh. "Lol okay Josh." He got up got his stuff and went Bathroom. (P.S she has her own bathroom in her room the one he went to) She turned on the radio. She didn't feel like taking a bath tonight so she changed into pajamas really fast and put the dirty close in the hamper. Her pajamas consisted of a plain white tee shirt with "Vampires suck" with lips and fangs on it and a pair of old shorts that came a little higher than mid thigh. "In My Head" by Jason Derulo came on the radio. "Alright!" Exclaimed Brittany. (Jason Derulo) "everybody's looking love for isn't that the reason your at this club you ant goanna find a dance with him no, no I got a better solution for you girl just say the word and well go." At this point Brittany was singing along to the radio and dancing to it. She had her back turned to the bathroom door, and was swaying her hips seductively. Josh had just finished and was coming through the door. He stopped in his tracks as he sees Brittany. Singing to the radio with her eyes closed and just dancing to the music. She looks so beautiful. He thought .he walked up behind her and bring her up against his body. She gasped and turned her head back to look at him he just grinned. He put his hands on her hips and started to move with the music , she soon got the idea and started to dance up against him . Once the music stopped Brittany opened her eye and had turned around and was looking at Josh. She blushed redder than anything in the world. "Josh?" She asked. She came closer and looked in his eyes they looked cloudy and he looked flushed. Josh? He leaned his head down toward her face. His eyes were glazed over. He got close enough she could feel his breath on her face. "J-Josh w-hat are you doing?" She managed to get out. He keep getting closer and she started backing up till she was up against the wall and he was really close. He got really close to her face she felt his breath on her cheek and from the warmth she shivered. And she gasped as she felt him press his lips to hers. She soon melted into the kiss. Just then her fat cat jumped from the top bunk and startled her and she accidently jumped and pushed Josh away. He snapped out of his trance like state. "W-what happened /what was that? What was I just doing?" Josh Said. "Aahh my head!" Said josh as he held his head. "Josh are you okay?"" Ya I'm okay." he said as the pain subsided. When he looked her in the eyes his eyes where a glowing blue. "Wow!" Exclaimed Brittany. "What?" Asked josh. "Y-your eyes are glowing.' He got up and went to the bathroom to look at his eyes. His eyes looked so weird. " Josh?" Brittany said as she stood at the door. "Are you okay did I hurt you?" Asked Josh. "No, but y-you…" she trailed of her turned her eyes to the ground with a deep blush painting her cheeks. "But I what?" Ased Josh. "Y-Y-you k-kissed me." His eyes opened wide. "I-I-I'm sorry Brittany." Said Josh. She looked back up at him with an expression of hurt on her face. She turned and face the wall her hands balled into fists. "No. its okay, don't worry about it." She said. She walked back into the room and sat on the bed. Josh turned to look in the mirror to see his glowing eyes were dimming. Brittany picked up the guitar and started to strum. (She looked at Josh as she started)"O oh wow, do you know that when you look me in the eyes my knees got all kinds of weak my heart races, I hear a ringing in my ears , to bad you cant see that I'm totally in love with you, when will you figure it out I can't wait forever, boy I need you to hold me to love so why can't you just see that I need you and I love you and I don't ever wabt to let go . Your eyes your smile god boy you eyes ." She put down the guitar and walked to Josh and looked him in the eyes as she sang the last words of her song. "I lloovvvee yyyooouuuu ." I-is that song is it true ." She flushed and said . 'Yes it is." He grabed her chin and tilted it up and lowered his face till he was nose to nose with her . " I love you to ."**

**Okay so ik it's a cliff but I was tired . **


End file.
